bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 213 (The Wrath Of Pontetray)
Summary A Black Yoshi-like monster comes to destroy our pinkball hero,Kirby. Will he defeat this enourmous toughster? Story The camera slowly zooms down in a space area. Narrator: "Deep in the universe...there is this beautiful planet...Earth...the planet of life..." The title of the episode appears on the screen. 2 Space Little Fish: "The Wrath Of Pontetray." The episode name disappears and the camera continues to lower down until we see Earth. Narrator: "In an underwater world...there lived 6 young merkids...but not only that...there's also a young hero that will protect the people from the monsters..." The camera zooms quickly into Earth. Now we see a beautiful clear sky. Narrator: "The name of thr hero is none other than..." A pink stubby hand appears with a rock on it. Voice: "Poyoo!" Narrator: "Kirby!" The scene shows Kirby playing hopscotch with the guppies. Molly: "Okay,it's your turn now,Kirby." Gil: "Remember,just focus." Kirby: "Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby looked at the numbers,carefully. Then,he looks at the six. Kitby: "Hmmmyo..." Then he throws the stone. Kirby: "Pooooyyyooooo!" The stone bounces and it lands on....SIX!" Oona: "It's six!" Deema & Goby: "ALRIGHT!" Ravens Rusher: "Looks like you're skipping six, Kirby!" Kirby:(hopping to six)"Poyo! Poyo!" Then,he hops over six. Kirby: "Poyoo!" When he lands on seven,he loses his balance. Kirby: "Oops!" Then landed on the ground with a thud. Molly: "Thehehehe!"(swims to Kirby)"Are you okay,Kirby?" Kirby: "Poyo...hehe! Poyo!" Molly: "Okay,come on,let's play something else." Gil: "How about soccer?" Kirby: "Poyo!" Narrator: "Well,some people don't need a time to play soccer like Kirby...because Master Dark Fish is watching them thinking how to get rid of Kirby." Master Dark Fish:(watches the kids through his telescope)"Heheheh! Well,now,looks the children are starting to play soccer." Dark Fish Jr: "Yeah,about that. But how can we beat Korby,now that you don't have any monsters?" Master Dark Fish: "Well,I don't have any monsters...that red genie...I,Master Dark Fish,will KILL Kirby...with my secret,deadly weapon!" Dark Fish Jr: "Oh,I see! We need a giant mean ro-" BANG! Dark Fish Jr: "Ow! I'm just saying,father." He falls to the floor. Master Dark Fish: "Not those lousy giant fighting robots! It's about the most monstrous of all monsters! I know why every bad guy all over the world lost a battle because of their monsters...they're so weak,and I know the red genie is hiding something! The legendary monster! Heheheheh!" In the dark castle... Dark Fish Jr: "And I thought my ideas are flawless,daddy!" Master Dark Fish: "Hahahaha! I understand,but today I have the ultimate plan!" He presses a button on the arm of his chair. Then a monster transporter machine appears in the center of the room. On the side of the wall appeared a screen. Then the red genie appears. Master Dark Fish: "Man,I love what those thing get intense. Red genie!" Red Genie: "Greetings,I am the Red Genie. What can I assist you,Mr Dark Fish?" Master Dark Fish: "Look pal! I have thr ultimate plan today,to destroy that pinkball named Kirby with the new monster." Red Genie: "If that's so...what'll it be?" Master Dark Fish: "Well,you know that every villain all over the universe were defeated by the heroes because their monsters are gosh darn weak. So now,I was thinking you might be hiding something from me..." Red Genie: "Hehehe...you surprise me sir...so,describe me this monster..." Master Dark Fish: "What I want is...a monster...the most powerful one in the universe! And I'm taking about the Legendary Monster!" Dark Fish Jr: "HUH?! JUST WAIT A MINUTE! Are you sure you're gonna send us thr Legendary Mon-" Master Dark Fish:(whacks his son on the back of his head)"You better shut your trap,Dark Fish Jr!" Red Genie: "Very well...you wanted the Legendary Monster to kill Kirby,so the price results are...ninty-trillion dollars." Master Dark Fish: "I don't care how expensive this piece of junk is,I only care about killing Kirby. This is my destiny to show that dumbo pinkball who's really boss! Send me the Legendary one!" Red Genie: "Order out,sir." The machine starts to glow. Then,it continues to glow until an outline of a strange creature appears. Within seconds,the creature came out. The monster is a 12-foot-tall Black Yoshi;red eyes,spikes,saddle,and shoes. Master Dark Fish: "Ooolala..." Red Genie: "His name is Pontetray. He's the real Legendary Monster,as requested. Goodbye for now,Mr Darkster." The genie disappears offscreen. Master Dark Fish: "Wow! I just love dramatic entrance of this monster!" Ponetetray: "Master Dark Fish,I serve you forever,for your eternal requests." Master Dark Fish: "My eternal requests...?! What a honerable servant! These words I've waited so long to hear!" Dark Fish Jr: "I'm glad to hear that,daddy." Pontetray: "I'm here to kill Star Warrior." Master Dark Fish: "Huh? Pontetray:(sniffs around)"Rrr...I can smell him...and I feel his power levels..." Master Dark Fish: "A Star Warrior,you say? Alright,got it! And I know the Star Warrior,which is the one that's pink and puffy. And that's Kirby!" Pontetray: "Kirby? Hehehehe...I'll find the one." Meanwhile at the park,Ravens Rusher,Gil,Goby,Nonny,and Kirby play soccer. Gil: "Hey!" Kirby: "Poyo!" The boys play soccer,while the girls are reading a book. Goby: "We won't lose to you,Kirby!" Kirby: "Poyoyoo!" Goby & Kirby: "Hmmmrrrr..." Goby: "HIYAAAA!" Kirby: "Poyo?" Goby kicks the ball hard into the air. Goby: "YAAH!" Then Kirby leaped into the air. Kirby: "Poyo!" Goby: "What?" The girls,who were watching,saw Kirby. Deema: "Huh?" Kirby was leaped into the air. The backround turns to a fiery red,yellow and orange. The ball turns red. Kirby: "HHRRRRRRRRR!" Then he kicks the ball with great force. Kirby: "RAAH!" The ball sped towards the goal like a meteor. Then it crashed into the goal net. Nonny: "That was an incredible shoot! The round goes to the winner...Kirby!" Goby: "Oh man!" Kirby: "Poyo! Poyo! Poyopoyo!" Oona: "Wow. I have no idea Kirby became so stronger." Ravens Rusher: "Me neither." Crew Man: "The Columbus Crew would do that." Molly: "Oh Kirby. You may be a special Star Warrior,not just for us...but for other heroes." Then Master Dark Fish and his son appears in their hot air balloon. Master Dark Fish: "Heheheh! Heya children! Prepare for trouble!" Dark Fish Jr: "Or rather,I say make it double!" Molly:(closes the book)"Oh boy...here we go again..." Oona: "What kind of transport is that?" Deema: "Master Dark Fish and Dark Fish Jr?" Dark Fish Jr: "Oh,this? This is Master Dark Fish's hot air balloon. Thanks to our genie friend,we can fly wherever we want and wherever we'll go."(sang) "Up in the sky way way high there's an enourmous hot air balloon it is so big,who is in there? I'll answer that! It's Master Dark Fish and Dark Fish Jr!" Molly: "I don't understand,Master Dark Fish. When will you ever learn?" Gil: "They haven't learned anything,Molly." Dark Fish Jr: "Oh,you know better!" Master Dark Fish: "Kirby! Today is your final legacy!" Kirby: "Poyo?" Gil: "Are you out of your mind?! Are jealous of Kirby?!" Master Dark Fish: "That doesn't matter for you,boy! As for you,Kirby! Since your here,you're beneath me! I heard from other villains that your heroic courage drives us angry! You destroyed almost all of their monsters! You have stolen out honor. And your debts...must be paid!"(holds a black ball in his hand) Kirby: "Poyo?" Dark Fish Jr: "And now,prepare for your punishment!" Master Dark Fish: "Rise,Pontetray!" He throws the black ball. It starts to glow red,then blue. And when it hit the ground,Pontetray appears. The kids were surprised by Pontetray's size. Molly: "Is...that a monster?" Kirby: "Poyo?" Nonny: "That's not a normal monster! It's Pontetray! The Legendary Monster!" Deema: "What's he doing here?" Pontetray: "Rrrrr...ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!!!!!" Goby: "AHHH! He's unbelieveable!" Molly: "He's huge!" Kirby: "Poyo..." Pontetray then sticks his glance to Kirby. The puffball seems confused. Kirby: "Poyo?" Pontetray: "Star Warrior..." Kirby: "Poyoo..." Pontetray's eyes starts to change in different colors. He glances at Molly. A dim light hits Molly. Ponetetray used Confuse Ray on her! Molly: "Uhhh..." Pontetray: "RAAAAARRRR!" Molly:(hugs Kirby)"AHHHH!...Please Kirby! Inhale that thing!" Ravens Rusher: "Molly, are you crazy? Pontetray is a psycho machine!" Molly: "He can try." Goby: "NO! DON'T!" But it was too late. Kirby starts to use one of his signature moves,inhale. Kirby:(inhaling)"Heeeeeehyup!" It didn't work. Kirby kept going until he gets tired. Molly: "It didn't work! But why?" Gil: "Molly. That monster is too big an heavy for Kirby to inhale! He can't copy it either!" Ravens Rusher: "I told you so." Molly:(gasp)"Oh no! It can't be happening..." Gil: "But...at least you could try to call for the Warpstar to engage Kirby's powers!" Molly: "Okay...Kirbot,send the..." Pontetray: "GRRRH!" Then Pontetray sends out a gust of wind out of his right hand. It send the guppies and the Ravens Rusher flying away. Guppies: "WOAAAAAH!" Then they fell to the ground. Kirby: "Poyo!" Pontetray: "GRAAAAH! YOU'RE MINE!" Kirby: "Uah?" Pontetray punches Kirby in the gut,causing blood to spurt out and sends Kirby flying away. Kirby: "Yiaaaaah!" The puffball crashed near a tree. Molly:(covers her eyes with her hands)"Kirby! No!" Kirby: "Ngggnnnn...poyoo..." Pontetray: "Kirby,I'm going to cover this planet in blood,starting woth yours!" Kirby:(gasp) Pontetray used Confuse Ray on Kirby. Kirby was very frightened. Kirby: "Uuuuhhh..." Molly: "Oh no! Kirby!" Goby: "Come on,Molly! Try calling the Warpstar again!" There's a red light coming out of nowhere. Deema: "Holy mackeral! Look out!" Nonny: "He's gonna use the Eraser Cannon!" A red glow starts to grow on Pontetray's hand. It kept growing until it was roughly the size of his hand. Pontetray: "ROAAAH!" Then the glow fires off the monster's hand. Molly: "Kirby! Look out!" Kirby: "Ooohhh..." The glow seemed to zoom towards Kirby. Kirby: "GIAAAAAH!" Pontetray: "You can't escape." The puffball runs for his life,trying to avoid the attacks. Kirby: "POYOO!" Pontetray: "Heheheheh!" He dissapears. Oona: "He's gone!" Goby: "Maybe he gave up?" Molly: "No! He's still after Kirby! And with those horrible powers,that monster's gonna kill Kirby! But I will not let it happen!" She starts to swim away. The other guppies and Ravens Rusher go after her. Gil: "Hey,Molly! Wait for us!" Master Dark Fish: "That's right,Pontetray! Crush that puny puffball!" Dark Fish Jr: "He knows that,papa." Meanwhile in the forest... Kirby: "Phew..." Pontetray appears from nowhere. Pontetray: "ROAAAARR!" Kirby: "Giaaaah!" The monster spew out an explosive fireball. Kirby made a run for it,running out of the forest. Kirby: "POYOO,POYOO,POYOO,POYOO!" Pontetray spew out another explosive fireball at Kirby. Kirby: "Poooyaaaah!" The fireball sends the puffball crashing to the ground. The guppies came to him. Molly: "KIRBY!" Gil: "Hang on,boy!" Pontetray started to make a run for it at Kirby. Molly gently shakes to get him awake. Molly: "Kirby,are you okay? Please,say something." Kirby: "Poyo..." But here comes Pontetray. Guppies, Kirby & Ravens Rusher: "Ohhhhhh..." Pontetray: "Rrrr..." Molly: "Please...go away..." Pontetray: "Well,children and Rusher. You know I love old-fashioned butt-whooping with Supernova style! But don't interfere my revenge on that pitiful Star Warrior." Goby: "Forget it! You'll have to pass me first!" Deema: "We may be small!" Ravens Rusher: "But they're brave!" Ponetetray: "Very well..." A red glow appears and starts to grow on his hands. Molly: "DON'T DO IT!!" It was too late! But now it's not when a screwdriver was thrown and stopped the fireball,slicing it it half and disappears. Episode 213b (The Wrath Of Pontetray)